Story I Wrote When I Was Younger
by Helena Valentine
Summary: I was going through my old stuff when I found this old YYH story I wrote when I was younger. It's not as good as the stuff I write now, but I like the idea I had! So I sent it in and uh... big OC warning... I liked making up new characters for YYH...


**ok, I wrote this when I was 7, 8, 9, or maybe 10. Nothing above there. I just found it in an old school notebook and I decided to type it up even though I wasn't such a good writer then, I still think I had a good idea. But I am too emotionally attached to every spelling error, and trust me, there are a lot, so this is how I wrote when I was YOUNGER. Everything after this was written when I was younger, unless it's in bold and underline print. I must also warn you of so many OC characters you will not believe it. **

_I do not own Kurama/Shuichi, Hiei, Kurama's mother, and the ideas and stories of YYH. I do however, own everything else. Heh heh... I was younger, ok!_

**YYH**

(Shuichi is in school. Erm... first grade. He he. Well, anyway, he's sort of just standing there is the middle of a lot of screaming kids running around.)

Schuichi's thoughts: this is... nuts. (Girl taps on shoulder)

Girl: Hi, I'm Maya. Who are you?

Schuichi:... um... hi, I'm Schuichi.

Teacher: Ok, that's all for today class! Come back tomarow!(kids except Maya and Schuichi run screaming out door. Maya and Shuichi walk out together)

Maya: nuts, isn't it?

Shuichi: (a little surprised) uh, yeah.

Maya: Ya know, I thought you were suposed to learn to read and stuff like that in school. Not run around all day. Hmmm... (listens for a second) better bring an unbrella tomarow, it's going to rain.

Shuichi: How do you know? (Looks at Maya. By now Shuichi and Maya are walking down the street)

Maya: (looks surprised and then blushes) Um...I just... guessed. Anyway, do you want some ice cream?

Shuichi: erm... ok. Does your mother let your get ice cream? I mean, it does cost money.

Maya: oh, I don't normally have to pay money. As long as it's at Tom and Jerry's. (they enter store and bell rings. Shuichi is looking confused. Maya just stands there looking up at ice cream man with small smile. Ice cream man trys to ignore her, then sighs and gives Maya and Shuichi 2 vanella ice cream cones. Scene switches to Maya and Shuichi are sitting on the surve on the edge of the street eating their ice cream.)

Shuichi: uh... that's for the ice cream.

Blah blah blah:(hmm... hasn't had ice cream before. Just picture his face, K?)

Blah blah blah: ok, I just read the last blah blah blah, and it sounds as if Kurama is eating the ice cream REALLY fast. Well, he's not. He is just taking small licks. (**Unlike any normal first grader**)

Maya: no trouble at all. Ya know... you're pretty wierd(**weird**), you know that? Sort of feels as if your not human.

Shuichi: (stares at Maya open mouthed, and face gets red) thinking: Even a 7 year old could figure is out... (!)

Maya: (realizes what she's done) erm... never mind.

/-Next Day-/

(it's raining and Shuichi walks outiside his house with (**a cute **) yellow rain coat. Maya walks around the corner with unbrella)

Maya: Hi Shuichi.

Shuichi: hi. /thinking: that girl, Maya. She was right about the rain... (Maya and Shuichi start to walk to school)

Blah blah blah: ok, I don't really have anything else to say about Kurama, besides the fact that now he has a best friend and ONLY a friend (at least now !)

/-Hiei-/

Blah blah blah: ok, Hiei got abandoned by his parents, joined a group of thiefs, got his Jagon eye, got abandoned by the group of thiefs, and now pretty much has no home except a big tree in which he sleeps in every night, K? Speeking of Kay...

Kay: (is walking to school through small wood. Looks up and sees Hiei sleeping in tree) ... don't see that every day...

Blah blah blah: Kay lives by herself in an abandoned trailer and has a mother who's an idiot.

Kay: (climbs stree and stands over Hiei and looks at him. She starts taping on Hiei's head.)

**Ok. I guess his demon senses or whatever they are are turned off. Throughout the whole story.**

Hiei: (wakes up; is surprised) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falls down out of tree and head makes crater in ground.)

Kay: ohmygosh! (climbs quickly down tree and starts hopping crazily around Hiei.) Are you ok! Did I kill you! Are you dead!

Hiei: (groan groan; turns over and looks up at Kay. Light is shining through the trees so that it hits her face. Hiei is experiencing love at first site, but is too dumb to know that. ) thinking: I feel... sick. (Tiny blush)

blah blah blah: giggle giggle

Kay: whew! I thought you were dea-(stares at Hiei then blushes)-why are you staring at me? (**Inside head: are you staring at me? Are you STARING at me!**

Hiei: (majore blush) **(I completely distroyed Hiei's personality...**) I... erm... um... Just go away! Go to wherever your going! Go to school! (Hiei gets up off ground)

Kay: (surprised) Well, excuse me! YOU can't boss me around/ thinking: if it weren't for the fact that I was all ready going to school...

Hiei: Just get lost!

Kay: Fine! (Walks away mad.)

Hiei: (leans against tree and puts hand on forhead.) Thinking: ... I don't feel so good... what just happened to me?

Kay: (walking very fast, mad) thinking: stupid boy! I said I was sorry! He had no reason to yell at me! (Kay stops walking and stands still) thinking: ... poor guy probably doesn't have anything to eat...

/-Next Day-/

Kay: (is walking around house really early in the morning, geting food out of the cabnits. She puts a sandwhich, a bottle of water, an apple, and a cookie in a brown bag. Then she walks outside of an old, dirtyish white trailor in the middle of the woods, gets on a broken down bike, and rides off. **I would have done a more Japanese lunch if I had been older, but since I was little when I wrote this Hiei eats MY lunch**)

Kay: (gets off bike at base of Hiei's tree) thinking: don't know why I'm doing it for him... (climbs tree and puts bag of food next to sleeping Hiei. Then she clims down and gets on her bike and rides off.)

Hiei:(slowly wakes up. Sees bag. He picks it up; confused; and sniffs it. Small intake of breath and blinks. He stands up, pears through the leaves and sees Kay riding away. Very small smile (**hn**) light now shines on Hiei **all pretty and everything**)

Kay: stops and light shines on face again, small smile.)

/-Kat-/

blah blah blah: Kat is a cat demon(**haha**) She has short blondish orange hair and cat ears, green eyes(she has a tail), and wears tan, baggy pants and a black tank top. I don't know what kind of shoes she wears, and, no offense(**I wrote this for my friend and based this character on her so all this time I'm talking to her... hehe**), but I don't really care! I just spent five min. trying to figure out what kind of shoes she would wear! **Ok, they're in demon world now**

Kat: (is running from demon hunters)

Demon Hunter(D.H.): There she is! Get her! (Demon hunters run at clearing where Kat is. When they get there, they are confused because Kat isn't there.) Where'd she go?

D. H.: I don't know, she was here a second ago... Chief, she's not here!

Chief: (walks in and smells air) no, I definitaly smell a demon here.

Blah blah blah: I might add that these people are incredibly dumb.

Chief: hmmm... (snifs again) she went that way! (Demon hunters and Chief run out of clearing. Moves over and shows Kat hiding behind a tree.)

Kat: Whew, that was a close one! Yawn me tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddd! (Tired)

Chief: there she is! I see her!

Kat: huh... GaK! (Runs away again)

/-Kurama-/

Mother: Shuichi, can you get the big bowl out of the cabnit?

Shuichi: OK, mother. (Goes over to cabnit)

Maya: (is visiting) sure you can reach it?

Shuichi: Yeah... (stands on bottem shelf and reaches for big bowl.)

Maya: (frowns and looks at Shuichi's mother.)

**Shuichi's mother is suposed to be cooking, I remember. I might add this actually happened with the bowl and Shuichi and his mother and everything, I think I just added Maya...**

Mother: (walks slowly into room.)

Shuichi: (reaches hier and sudenly shelf falls and knives and giant bowl and plates fall twords Shuichi.) Huh... (!)

Mother: (runs over and shields Shuichi)

Maya: look out! (Steps forward)

blah blah blah: this is the scene where Shuichi's mother teached him how to love. :') cute!

Mother: (knives fall on her and cut her and other things break)

Maya: (reaches out and grabs Mother and Shuichi and pulls then out. Mother is bleeding bad. Maya just has a cut on her hand. Shuichi is fine)

/-10 min. later-/

(there is a police car outisde the house. It drives away with lights on. Inside the car, Shuichi, Maya, and Mother are sitting. Well, acutally, Mother is lying on bed-thing with people taking care of her, man is putting a bandaid on Maya's hand. Shuichi is sitting there, looking at his mother.

Shuichi: thinking: she shielded me... and all this time I've been thinking of her as an infireor... (shuts his eyes) thinking: I didn't deserve it...

Maya: don't worry, your mother is going to be fine.

Shuichi: (looks at cut on Maya's hand) Sorry.

Maya: for what? It's not your fault.

Shuichi: (looks out car window)

**ok, I'm going to post this in two separate chapters just because I can. And it's too long. And remember, this is my little 7 to 10 year old self. Well, not anymore. But I was that age when I wrote this. So flaming me is risking hurting my inner child.**


End file.
